Blog użytkownika:Astrid212/HISTORIA O MIŁOŚCI, ZDRADZIE I PRZYJAŹNI
Kilka istotnych informacji : • Wszystko dzieje się w 21 wieku • Bohaterowie mają po 17 lat • Pisane z różnych perspektyw • Przepraszam za wszelkie błędy ortograficzne 1. Nowy Astrid Wstałam rano z przykrą świadomością że dziś znow wracam do szkoły. Te wakacje były cudowne, byłam z przyjaciółmi i z moim chłopakiem nad morzem. Jednak dziś nadszedł ten dzień, w którym trzeba zwlec się z łóżka dużo wcześniej. Wstałam i przetarłam oczy. ASTRID: '''Jak ja wytrzymam kolejne 10 miesięcy w tej szkole … Powiedziałam sama do siebie i wziełam przygotowane już wcześniej ubrania i poczłapałam do łazienki. Kiedy byłam już gotowa zarzuciłam na ramie torbe i zeszłam na dół. Nikogo nie było w kuchni więc nie martwiłam się o śniadanie i tak gdybym je zjadła byłabym spóźniona i to pierwszego dnia. Wyszłam z domu i zaczełam iść w strone szkoły. '''ASTRID: '''Hmm … ktoś kupił dom obok – mruknełam sama do siebie i poszłam dalej Już przed szkołom przywitali mnie moim przyjaciele : Śliedzik, Mieczyk i Szpadka oraz mój chłopak Sączysmark ( tak wiem nie bujcie mnie za to Hah / od autora ). '''SĄCZYSMARK : '''Hej Astiś – powiedział całując mnie w policzek Tylko mu pozwalam tak do mnie mówić i nikomu więcej, nikomu ! '''ASTRID: Cześć wszyskim ! SZPADKA : 'Ej podobno dzisiaj do naszej klasy przychodzi jakiś nowy chłopak ! '''ASTRID : '''Hha ! Już się zakochałaś !? Szpadka była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, praktycznie ze wszystkiego jej się zwierzałam. '''SZPADKA : '''Bardzo śmieszne ! Weszliśmy wszyscy do szkoły i zdjeliśmy ciuchy w szatni. Dzwonek zadzwonił po 2 minutach. Ja, Szpadka i Smark skierowałyścmy się na godzine wychowawczą, a reszta paczki na matematyke. Wszyszcy zajeli swoje miejsce. Tylko ja siedziałam sama więc wychodziło na to że nowy będzie siedział ze mną, problem w tym że nikogo nowego w naszej klasie nie było. Pomyślałam że Szpadka coś przekręciła i zajełam się tym co mówi nauczycielka. '''NAUCZYCIELKA : '''Witam was po wakacjach, mam nadzieje że jesteście wypoczęci i gotowi na ciężki i pełen pracy rok. Ale za nim przejdziemy do tematu lekcji przedstawie wam nowego ucznia. A jednak Szpadka miała racje. Do klasy wszedł wysoki chłopak. Jego włosy były brązowe z lekkim połyskiem rudego. Na jego twarzy było kilka piegów, ale to co najbardziej przykówało uwagę to '''OCZY. '''Były duże i zielone, wręcz hipnotyzowały. Nauczycielka wskazała mu miejsce obok mnie. Bez słowa usiadł i podparł brode ręką. Czkawka Usadłem obok blondynki z niebieskimi oczami. Były przepiękne. Nie czułem się zbyt dobrze w nowym otoczeniu i nowej szkole. Nagle dziewczyna podsuneła mi kartke pod nos. ''- Hej jestem Astrid :D -Tylko nie to... błagam.. ! - pomyślałem sam do siebie. Byłem raczej typem samotnika, nie chciałem zawierać żadnych ale to żadnych znajomości i to na dodatek z dziewczyną … no ale cóż nie chciałem być niegrzeczny. Wyjołem długopis i odpisałem : ''- A ja Czkawka , sory ale na razie nie mam ochoty na pogaduszki :('' - Hmm... miejmy nadzieje że się nie obrazi – pomyślałem Dziewczyna wzieła kartke, przeczytała i wsadiła do piórnika. Lekcje mineły szybko. Właśne wychodziłem ze szkoły kiedy usłyszałem swoje imię. Astrid Zobaczyłam jak Czkawka wychodzi ze szkoły postanowiłam krzyknąć za nim … 'ASTRID : '''Czkawka ! - krzyknełam wybiegając ze szkoły Obrócił się i na mnie spojrzał tymi pięknymi oczyma …. '''CDN... ' 2.'''SPOTKANIE CZ.1 CZKAWKA: 'Tak ? '''ASTRID : '''Pomyślałam że moge cię odprowadzić, mieszkam w tym samym kierunku więc.... -powiedziałam zakłoopotana, niewiem czemu ale jego oczy dziwnie na mnie działały, w jednej chwili zapomniałam że byłam dziś umówiona ze Smarkiem na lody po szkole, i to tylko dlatego że zauroczył mnie nowy... '''CZKAWKA: '''Skoro dziemy w tą samą strone to dobra … '''ASTRID : '''Może teraz masz większą ochote na rozmowe ? '''Czkawka :'A, tak sory po prostu wiesz nowe otoczenie – i wtedy zobaczyłam po raz pierwszy jego niebiański uśmiech. Był piękny w połączeniu ze szmaragdowymi oczami można było się rozpłynąć na widok takiego połączenia. Sączysmark Wyszedłem przed szkołe. Byłem ździwiony tym że nie zastałem Astrid. Spojrzałem w lewo nie było jej. Odruchowo odwróciłem głowe w prawo. Była tam, ale nie sama, szła z tym nowym chłopakiem … Czkawką. Poczułem jak coś we mnie buzuje, zrobiłem się cały czerwony ze złości. Ruszyłem w drugą strone, coś cały czas kuło mnie w klatce piersiowej, zignorowałem to i wróciłem do domu. Astrid '''ASTRID : A, moge przynajmniej zapytać gdzie meszkasz ? Chłopak wskazał mi dom obok mojego ten który został niedawno kupiony ASTRID : 'Mieszkam obok – uśmiechnełam się w jego strone, a on oddał mi uśmiech '''Czkawka : '''To fajnie – uśmiechnoł się ponownie – masz może ochote się gdzieś dzisiaj przejść ? Mam psa i pomyślałem że mogła byś się ze mną... znaczy z nami się tam wybrać – na jego policzkach zagościły urosze rumience. '''ASTRID : '''No jasne – odparłam – ja też mam psa Staneliśmy pod jego domem. '''CZKAWKA : '''To co ? Dzisiaj o 16 w Aleji Drzew ? '''ASTRID : '''No jasne – odrzekłam i powoli oddaliłam się w kierunku mojego domu. Nie wiem czemu ale poczułam się podniecona tym spotkaniem, takiego uczucia nie czułam już dawno. Nagle w mojej kieszeni zabrzęczał telefon. Sączysmark. - Czego może chcieć ? - mruknełam sama do siebie wchodząc do domu, a następnie skierowałam się do pokoju. Usiadłam na łóżku i odczytałam wiadomość: ''- Jak bawiłaś się ze swoim nowym chłopakiem ? Najwyraźniej miał jakąś ciekawszą propozycje, skoro wolałaś iść znim, zamiast ze mną ! No super ! Kompletnie zapomniałam o spotkaniu ze Smarkiem ! Och … jutro z nim pogadam dzisiaj już obiecałem Czkawce … się z nim spotkać .. Polożyłam się na łóżku i weszłam na facebook' a … '''SORKA ŻE KRÓTKIE ALE JEST JUŻ TROSZKE PÓŹNO A JA JUTRO Z RANA MAM GOŚCI :( PODZIELIŁAM TO ,,SPOTKANIE NA 2 CZĘŚCI '' ! HMM... 2 ROŹDZIAŁY JEDNEGO DNIA !? CZY JA WAS NIE ROZPIESZCZAM ?! HAH... TO DO JUTRA ! ' '''CDA … ' '3. SPOTKANIE CZ.2 I KŁÓTNIA ' Na zegarze wybiła 15:55. - No super ! Spóźnie się … gdzie ja mam ten komin … - mówiłam sama do siebie krzątając się po pokoju. Gdy już byłam pod domem był 16:00. Do Aleji Drzew mam dobre 5 minut. Ruszyłam z moim psem szybkim krokiem w strone alei. Gdy doszłam na miejsce zobaczyłam że Czkawka bawi się ze swoim dogiem niemieckim w aportowanie. Podbiegłam : ASTRID : Sorka za sóźnienie – krzyknełam CZKAWKA – No ok ! Ładny pies … to husky (haski) ? ASTRID : Tak. Wabi się Wichura, a twój pies jak się wabi ? CZKAWKA : Szczerbatek ASTRID: Zabawne imię – zachichotałam On uśmiechnoł się, a w jego oczach dojrzałam szczęście. Poszliśmy w strone fonntany i rozmawialismy, pokazał mi w swoim notesie kilka rysunków jego autorstwa. Były nieziemskie. Rozmawiało się nam tak swowodnie i miło że nie zauważyłam że jużjest 20 : 00. Czkawka odprowadził mnie i przytulił na porzegnanie. Czułam się wniebowzięta. Czkawka Wszedłem do domu i od razu usłyszałem wołanie ojca : STOIK: Czkawka natychmiast do mnie ! CZKAWKA : Już ide ! STOIK : Nie wiedziałem że spacer z psem trwa 4 godziny ! CZKAWKA : Przepraszam, ale byłem … znaczy … spotkałem koleżanke z klasy i tak jakoś wyszło STOIK : Marsz do pokoju i szlaban na telegon i telewizje. CZKAWKA : Dzięki … Siedziałem i pakowałem książki na jutro do szkoły, gdy nagle dostałem SMS' a. Niby mam kare ale mój ojciec madzisiaj nocke w pracy i już wyszedł więc chwyciłem telefon i sprawdziłem od kogo. To od Astrid. ''- Hej Czkawka , co tam ?'' ''- A spoczko. Właśnie się pakuje.'' ''- Nie chciał byś może pójść w piątek na impreze do bliźniaków?'' ''- Zastanowie się'' ''- Ok. To dobranoc :*'' Lubiałem Astrid nawet bardzo więc czemu miał bym nie iść cisnołem telefonem o łóżko a potem położyłem się spać. Wstałem około 5:00. Nałożyłem czrne rurki, czrny T-shirt ze smokiem i ubrałem moje trapery. Gdzy zszedłem na dół moja mama już krzątała się po kuchni. VALKA : A ty co tak wcześnie, synu ? CZKAWKA : Mam trening siatkowki i mam spore szanse żeby dostać się do drużyny VALKA : To leć już ! CZKAWKA : Mamo ? Czy mógłbym w piątek iść na impreze do Szpadki i Mieczyka ? VALKA : No ok. Ucieszony zgodą mamy wyszedłem z domu. Gdy zdjąlem rzeczy w sztnii od razu pognałem na trening. Na sali był Sączysmark z opaską kapitana. Widziałem też Ereta oraz Śledzika, reszty osób nie znałem. Smark podszedł do mnie ze złością w oczach. SMARK: Za kogo ty się uważasz !? Co !? CZKAWKA : Ale o co ci chodzi ? SMARK : O to że umawiasz się z moją dziewczyną ! Astrid to dziewczna SMARKA !? Będe musiał z nią pogadać ! ''(MYSLI PISZE POCHYŁYMI) SMARK : Co się nie odzywasz !? Już miałem mu coś powiedzieć kiedy do sali wszedł trener i zaczołem trening podzielił nas na kandydujących do zespołu i tych którzy już do niego należą. Kandydaci zaczeli mecz, moja drużyn wygrywała dzięki mnie i punktom które im nabiłem. Mecz zakonczył się wynikiem 25:15 dla naszej drużyny. Ogłoszenie wyników miało nastąpić w poniedziałek rano. Przebrałem się i zacząłem iść korytarzem w strone klasy od plastyki. Nagle ktoś walnoł mnie w ramie od tyłu. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Astrid : ASTRID: Co tam Czkwaka jak casting ? CZKAWKA : Spytaj swojego chłopaka – powiedziałem i poszedłem w strone sali Gdy lekcja się zaczeła wyciągnołem moje przybory do rysowania. Temat brzmiał ,, Twój chrakter''.'' Chwile się zastanawiałem jak go wyrazić w rysunku. Smok, tego na pewno nikt nie narysuje ! Wziołem i naszkicowałem smoka który wyrażał by mój charakter. Był czarny co miało oznaczać moją tajemniczość, Na pysku miał lekki uśmiech, to natomiast oznaczało moje poczucie chumoru, Nie miał też połowy lotki, a natomiast miało oznaczać to że nadal szukam celu w swoim życiu. Oddałem prace pani. PANI : Czkawka masz talent ! Bardzo ładny rysunek widze że wyraziłeś tutaj dwie cechy charakteru CZKAWKA : Trzy jeszcze na ogonie – wskazałem palcem PANI : Ach tak ! Domyślam się co to znaczy. Masz szóstke CZKAWKA : Dziękuje Lekcje mineły mi szybko właśnie wychodziłem ze szkoły gdy ktoś szarpnoł mnie za nadgarstek. Była to … Astrid Wybiegłam za Czkawką ze szkoły, chciałam wyjaśnić sytuacje jeśli chodzi o Sączysmarka. Gwałtownie szarpnełam za jego nadgarstek, obrócił się. CZKWAKA : Co ? ASTRID : Pszepraszam że nie powiedziałam o Smarku … CZKWAKA : Jeśli powie coś swojemu ojcu to mam pszechlapane ! ASTRID : Czemu ? CZKWAKA : Bo to mój kuzyn ! I jak powie ojcu że szwędam się z jego dziewczyną to dowie się o tym mój tata i będe miał kare do końca życia że zabieram kuzynowi dziewczyne... ASTRID : Pszepraszam, nie wiedziałam – spuściłam głowe Nagle poczułam jego ręke podnoszącą moją brode CZKWAKA : Nieszkodzi – powiedział czule, a ja się uśmiechnełam – to co przyjść po ciebie o której na tą impreze ? ASTRID : Zaczyna się o 19:00 więc tak około 18:30 CZKWAKA : Ok, to choć odprowadze cię … 'CDA … ' '''4. IMPREZA 'Astrid Miałam na sobie błękitno zwiewną sukienke i białe baletki. Włosy uczesałam w kłosy i zarzuciłam go na lewą strone. Nagle usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. ''To pewnie Czkawka. CZKWAKA : Gotowa ? ASTRID : Tak chodź już. Do domu bliźniaków doszliśmy w 20 minut. Czekali już na nas Śledzik i Smark. O nie Sączysmark … zabije mnie ! SĄCZYSMARK : Czkawka przywale ci obiecuje – krzyknoł Smark i rzucił się na Czkawke. Czkawka zrobił unik i uniknoł ciosu ASTRID : Oszalałeś Sączysmark !? SĄCZYSMARK : Ja oszalałem !? ASTRID : Mam cię dość ! 'ZRYWAM Z TOBĄ !!! - '''krzyknełam na całe osiedle SĄCZYSMARK : Że co !? I może jeszcze dla niego ze mną zrywasz – wskazał Czkawke Złapałam Czkawke za nadgarstek i zaciągnełam do domu bliźniaków. Po 10 minutach byłam nadal wstrząśnięta, jednak Czkawka mnie roźśmieszył i od razu się wyluzowałam. Goście zaczeli zbierać się w domu. Ku mojemu ździwieniu Czkawka pił alkohol. Wypił z trzy bądź cztery kufle piwa. Ja ledwo jeden, nie przepadałam za alkoholem. Impreza była nieziemska. Gadałam z dziewczynami gdy nagle ktoś złapał mnie za nadgarstek i wyciągnoł na parkiet, grali wolnego. Ujrzałam Czkawke, miał wielkiego banana na twarzy, widać było że był pod wpływem. Wtuliłam się w jego ramie. Kiedy piosenka się skonczyła zorientowałam się że Czkawka ciągnie mnie na góre. Nie opierałam się … miałam słabą głowę i to jedno piwo działało na mnie równie mocno jak na Czkawke trzy. Staneliśmy tak żeby nikt nas nie widział. Czkawka przyparł mnie do ściany i się wyszrzerzył. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i przejechałam ręką po jego klatce piersiowej. Zbliżył siędo mnie i chwycił mnie w talii. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz podniecenia. Nasze usta były tak blisko. Wziełam go za koszulke i przyciągnełam do siebie. Pocałował mnie namiętnie i zachłannie. Staliśmy tak chwile i całowaliśmy się coraz bardziej chaotycznie. Podskoczyłam, a on złapał mnie za uda, jak by wiedział że tak zrobie. Opamiętałam się i przestałam go całować on też mnie zrozumiał uśmiechnoł się i postawnił mnie na ziemi nadal obejmując w tali. Dał mi całusa w polika i zeszliśmy za ręke na dół. Dalej taśma mi się urwała … Obudziłam się wtulona w Czkawke w jednej z sypialni. Odruchowo spojrzałam czy jestem ubrana. Naszczęście tak. Odwróciłam glowe do Czkawki. ''Jest taki słodki jak śpi. Przejechałam po jego klatce piersiowej i zorientowałam się że nie ma koszulki. Naszczęście spodnie były na swoim miejscu. Złożyłam pocałunek na jego ustach. Natychmiast go odwzajemnił i przeciągnoł się. Gdy otworzył oczy spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnoł się. ASTRID : Pamiętasz coś ? CZKAWKA : Wszystko ASTRID : Mi się film urwał CZKAWKA : Kiedy ? Spojrzałam na niego porozumiewawczo CZKAWKA : Jak zeszliśmy na dół to graliśmy w butelke, a ty tanczyłaś na stole ASTRID : Co !? CZKAWKA : Żartowałem – zaczoł się śmiać Walnełam go w ramie i pocałowałam namiętne w usta. Podniusł się zaraz i podniósł swoją koszulke i ją ubrał ASTRID : A czemu nie miałeś koszulki ? CZKAWKA : Bo mi ją zdjełaś ASTRID : Boże … CZKAWKA : Hah … nie załamuj się Spojrzałam na jego plecy a dokłanie na miejsce gdzie są nerki, uniosłam bluzke były tam siniaki. ASTRID : Co to ? CZKAWKA : Sączysmark ASTRID : To wygląda poważnie, lepiej idź z tym lekarza CZKAWKA : Po co to tylko siniaki, z czasem zejdą ASTRID : Niech ci będzie – mruknełam – odwaliłam coś jeszcze ? CZKAWKA : Hmm – zamyślił się – jeśli to że całowałaś się z poduszką głupie to tak – zaśmiał się ASTRID : Idziemy ? CZKAWKA : Ok Na dole było mnóstwo ludzi spali wszędzie... dosłownie wszędzie. Czkawka odstawił mnie pod dom. Było koło 13:00. Pocałował mnie w policzek i poszedł do siebie. '''CDN... TO PRWDOPODOBNIE BĘDĄ OSTATNIE WPISY … :( PONIEAŻ MNIE MA AKTYWNOŚCI :( WIĘC JEŚLI KTOŚTO CZYTA TO NIECH ZOSTAWI KOMENTARZ, KAŻDY CZŁOWIEK POTRZEBUJE MOTYWACJI. MAM NADZIEJĘŻE DO ZOBACZENIA (mogą pojawić się jeszcze 1-2 wpisy które mam już gotowe ) OK MAM MOTYWACJE HAH XD WIĘC MIŁEGO CZYTANIA :333 I ZOSTAWCIE KONIECZNIE KOMENTARZ ŻEBYM WIEDZIAŁA ŻE JESTEŚCIE :333 5. Tajemnica Gdy weszłam do domu rodziców nie było a na drzwiach od lodówki wisiała karteczka : Kochanie pojechaliśmy na tydzień do dziadków. Mamy nadzieje że przyszłaś do domu całkowicie pijana :D Możesz zrobić impreze tylko bez zbędnych szaleństw ! Obiad masz w lodówce :D MAMA I TATA '' Cały dom dla mnie przez tydzień to była idealna okazja na impreze. Natychmiast wstawiłam posta na FB że dziś u mnie od 19 impreza. Natychmiast masa komentzarzy z potwierdzeniem przyjścia i z zaooferowaniem przyniesienia alkoholu i przekąsek. Umyłam się zjadłam obiad i położyłam, nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnełam, jednak kiedy się obudiłam była 16. Wziełam Wichurke i poszłyśmy na długi godzinny spacer. Gdy już miałam wracać zobaczyłam Czkawke wchodzącego na komisariat. Schowałam się i czekałam aż z niego wyjdzie. Mineło jakieś 15 minut i Czkawka jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszedł z komisariatu. Zaczepiłam go. ASTRID : Co tam robiłeś ? CZKAWKA : Śledzisz mnie ? ASTRID : Nie , po prostu cię zobaczyłam i postanowiłam zaczekać CZKAWKA : Słyszałem że dzisiaj impreza u ciebie … - zmienił temat ASTRID : Tak, ale nadal nie udzieliłeś mi odpowiedzi CZKAWKA : Później ci to wytłumacze, a teraz muszę się przygotować na twoją impreze ASTRID : Obiecujesz że mi to wyjaśnisz później ? CZKAWKA : No jasne ! ASTRID : A, przyszedł byś troszke wcześniej mi pomóc w przygotowaniach ? CZKAWKA : No ok ! Będe około 18:00 ASTRID : Ok, pa CZKAWKA : Pa '''TAKI KRÓTKI ROŹDZIAŁ WIEM xd ALE TO BARDZO WAŻNY WĄTEK W CAŁEJ HISTORII :o' 6. ,, Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną ? '' Czkawka Astrid była zbyt ciekawska. Wszedłem do domu i przywitałem się z ojcem. STOIK: Co tam młody ? Byłeś u Gbura ? CZKAWKA : Ta STOIK : I jak ? CZKAWKA : Pogadam z kołem pedagogicznym o moich zwolnieniach i chce żebyśmy też tam byli STOIK : Ok tylko Czkawka nie rozgaduj swojej drugiej tozszamości wszystkim CZKAWKA : No jasne tato … nie mam zamiaru znowu się przeprowadać i patrzeć jak czyszczą im pamięć STOIK : Wychodzisz gdzieć dzisiaj? CZKAWKA : Tak do Astrid... STOIK : Ok której wrócisz ? Spojrzałem na ojca z wyrazem twarzy ,, SERIO TATO !? '' STOIK : A na obiad chociarz będziesz ? CZKAWKA : Tak.... ide się szykować Poszedłem na góre. Umyłem się i ubrałem . Hmmm …. 17:50 …. ok wychodze już. Wyszedłem z domu i zapukałem do jej drzwi. Gdy mi je otworzyła wyglądała nieziemsko. Miała niebieską sukienke na ramiączka do tego baletki. Jej włosy były rozpuszczone i lekko pofalowane. CZKAWKA : Wow – powiedziałem i nie odrywałem od niez zwroku ASTRID : Podoba ci się ? CZKAWKA : No jasne, wyglądasz cudnie Potem wszedłem i pomogłem jej w przygotowaniu domu na impreze. Już o 18:30 zaczeli schodzić się goście. Alkoholu starczyło by na cały tydzień. Wybiła 19:00 na imprezie nie było jedynie Smarka. Wszyscy bawili się w najlepsze. Zaczołem pić pierwszy kufel piwa gdy przyszedł do mnie Eret i zapytał : ERET: Jak poderwać Szpadke !? Zaksztusiłem się piwem …. CZKAWKA : Co proszę ? ERET: Jak poderwać Szpadke !? CZKAWKA : Ona ci się podoba !? ERET: Tak …. CZKAWKA : To do niej zagadaj odciągnij ją gdzieś od tego zgiełku … niewiem na dwór albo na góre i jej to poiwedz …. proste ERET: No ok ale trzymaj za mnie kciuki CZKAWKA : Powodzenia … ! Chwyciłem za kolejny kufel piwa i patrzyłem jak Eret zaciąga Szpadke na góre i gadają. Po chwili rzuciła mu się na szyje i zaczeła się z nim całować. Uśmiechnołm się i po chwili ktoś zadał mi mocny cios w ramie ASTRID : Zakochańce – zaśmiała się i chwyciła kufel piwa CZKAWKA : Tak … dzisiaj widze że jakoś lepiej ci idzie z tym piwem ASTRID : Bo muszę się rozluźnićc, a ty które już pijesz ? CZKAWKA : A, drugie … czyli tyle ile ty nie jesteś w stanie wypić … - zaśmiałem się jej prosto w twarz i uśmiechnołem się szeroko ASTRID : Czy ty rzucaszmi wyzwanie !? CZKAWKA : Nie, a nawat jeśli bym ci rzucił wyzwanie to bym wygrał – powiedziałem i chwyciłe trzeci kufel piwa ASTRID : Zauważyłeś że nie ma Smarka ? CZKAWKA : I bardzo dobrze … pewnie dostał od ojca za pobicie mnie ASTRID : Powiedziałeś ojcu ? CZKAWKA : Podnosiłem ręce do góry żeby się rozciągnąć i zobaczył siniaki ASTRID : Zauwazyłeś że pije już drugie piwo ? CZKAWKA : Ty koksie ! - powiedziałem śmiejąc się już powoli czułem jak działa na mnie alkohol. Astrid też zaczeło odbijać. Zaczeliśmy tańczyć. Była już 21:30, a ja byłem po pięciu kuflach piwa i poszampanie, a Astrid po 3 kuflach i po żelkach. Zaczeło mi nieźle odbijać na mózg ale jak zwykle byłem świadomy tego co robie. Zaciągnołem Astrid do jej pokoju. Śmialiśmy się nawet sam nie wiem z czego. Rozglądałem się chwile po jej pokoju gdy ona nagle skoczyła mi na ręce... Astrid Skoczyłam … złapał mnie w udach i parzył na mnie sowimi przpięknymi oczyma. ASTRID : Co robimy Czkawuś ? CZKAWKA : A co chcesz … Astiś ? ASTRID : Hmm …. coś ciekawego CZKAWKA : To znaczy ? ASTRID : No na przykład to – pocałowałam go w usta CZKAWKA : Yhmm.... to będe 10 złotych ASTRID : Co !? CZKAWKA : Ja takich rzeczy nie robie za drmo koktu – zaśmiał się ASTRID : Zobaczymy Zaczełam go całować … oddał mi pocałunek CZKAWKA : Chociarz dla ciebie zrobie wyjątek …. Uśmiechnelam się i zaczeliśmy się całować namiętnie i zachłannie. Nie miałam zamaru żeby pomiędzy nami do czego kolwiek doszło. Połozył mnie na łóżku i zdjoł z siebie bluzę, a potem oboje zdjeliśmy buty. Nie przestawaliśmy się całować … a potem film mi się urwał … znowu. Pamiętam jedynie jego pocałunki i nic więcej. Czkawka Obudziłem się w łóżku Astrid jedynie w bokserkach. Ona leżał wtulona we mnie. Naszczęście w bieliźnie. Spojrzałem na zegarek 13:00. A, więc jednak nie będzie mnie na obiedzie. Nagle Astrid przetaarła oczy i je otworzyła. Uśmiechneła się do mnie i wtuliłajeszcze bardziej. CZKAWKA : Kojarzysz coś może ? ASTRID : Niezbyt, a co ? CZKAWKA : Bo mi się tak w połowie film urwał ASTRID : Mi na początku CZKAWKA : Musze już iść ASTRID : Czemu !? CZKAWKA : Obiecałem ojcu że będe na obiedzie ASTRID : A odpowiesz mi na pytanie które ci wczoraj zadaałam ? CZKAWKA : Pod warunkiem że ty odpowiesz mi na moje ASTRID : No ok CZKAWKA : Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną ? ASTRID : Tak ! Rzuciłam się na niego i pocałowałam CZKAWKA : Dobrze już ide. Pa – wyszedł Ze szczęścia całkiem zapomniałam o moim pytaniu Jutro mi na nie odpowie – ''pomyślałam i zeszłam na dół by pobudzić ludzi '''CDA....' LICZE NA CHOCIAŻ 2-3 NOWE KOMY ŻEBY MNIE ZACHĘCIĆ :333 'zawieszam bloga ! ' Kategoria:Opowiadania